Problem: Daniel did 37 fewer sit-ups than Jessica at night. Daniel did 34 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Jessica do?
Answer: Daniel did 34 sit-ups, and Jessica did 37 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $34 + 37$ sit-ups. She did $34 + 37 = 71$ sit-ups.